Yukio Kaneoka
Yukio Kaneoka is a sound engineer who worked at Nintendo, mostly known for composing much of the music and sound effects on many of the early titles of the company on the Famicom and arcade systems. History Kaneoka was one of the earliest sound designers known to have worked at Nintendo. He was employed in the R&D2 department and was tasked with providing the basic fanfares of most arcade titles and some early Famicom games, like ''Donkey Kong'' and [[Mario Bros.|''Mario Bros.]] Notoriously, Kaneoka could also be considered as the creator of the distinctive "NES sound", as he is patented with the design of the audio processing unit of the Famicom, which allowed the console to produce sounds with three programmable channels (two pulse and one triangle wave), plus a noise channel and a sample channel. Kaneoka mentored famed composers Hirokazu Tanaka and Koji Kondo upon their entrances in Nintendo, teaching them the basics of sound engineering and sound effect programming. According to Kondo, Kaneoka was a graduate in electrical engineering who "had a lot of interest in music", without having an actual educational background in music. With 1990's [[F-Zero|''F-Zero]] being the last game crediting him as a developer, it is unknown what is his current occupation, although he was credited as supervisor on ''Mario Tennis'' and ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl''.'' Production History * [[Donkey Kong (arcade)|''Donkey Kong]] (1981) - Sound Composer * [[Donkey Kong Jr. (video game)|''Donkey Kong Jr.]] (1982) - Sound Composer * [[Popeye|''Popeye]] (1982) - Sound Composer * [[Mario Bros.|''Mario Bros.]] (1983) - Sound Composer * [[Donkey Kong|''Donkey Kong]] (NES) (1983) - Sound Composer * [[Donkey Kong Jr. (video game)|''Donkey Kong Jr.]] (NES) (1983) - Sound Composer * [[Popeye|''Popeye]] (NES) (1983) - Sound Composer * ''Gomoku Narabe Renju'' (1983) - Sound Composer * ''Mahjong'' (1983) - Sound Composer * [[Mario Bros.|''Mario Bros.]] (NES) (1983) - Sound Composer * [[Popeye no Eigo Asobi|''Popeye no Eigo Asobi]] (1983) - Sound Composer * ''Baseball'' (1983) - Sound Composer * ''Donkey Kong Jr. Math'' (1983) - Sound Composer * ''Tennis'' (1984) - Sound Composer * ''Pinball'' (1984) - Sound Composer * ''Devil World'' (1984) - Sound Programmer * ''Clu Clu Land'' (1984) - Sound Programmer * ''Excitebike'' (1984) - Sound Programmer * ''Ice Climber'' (1985) - Sound Programmer * [[Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream|''Punch-Out!!]] (NES) (1987) - Music Composer * [[F-Zero|''F-Zero]] (1990) - Sound Programmer * Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) (2000) - Original Music Composer * Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) (2000) - Original Music Composer * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) - Supervisor (Original Games) Song Credits [[Donkey Kong|''Donkey Kong]]' (NES Version)' * Title Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Game Start -- Composition & Arrangement * Radar Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * 25m Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Hammer Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Hurry Up! -- Composition & Arrangement * Miss -- Composition & Arrangement * 25m / 75m Clear -- Composition & Arrangement * 75m Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * 100m Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * 100m Clear -- Composition & Arrangement [[Donkey Kong Jr. (video game)|Donkey Kong Jr.]]' (NES Version)' * Title Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Game Start -- Composition & Arrangement * Level 1 Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Hurry Up -- Composition & Arrangement * Miss -- Composition & Arrangement * Level 1 Clear -- Composition & Arrangement * Level 2 Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Level 2 Clear -- Composition & Arrangement * Level 3 Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Level 3 Clear -- Composition & Arrangement * Level 4 Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Level 4 Clear (All Clear!) -- Composition & Arrangement [[Popeye|Popeye]]' (NES Version)' * Title Theme -- Arrangement * Game Start -- Arrangement * Level 1 -- Composition & Arrangement * Bluto Attacks -- Composition & Arrangement * Spinach Power -- Arrangement * Heart Fall -- Composition & Arrangement * Miss -- Composition & Arrangement * Level 1 Clear -- Composition & Arrangement * Level 2 -- Composition & Arrangement * Level 2 Clear -- Composition & Arrangement * Level 3 Start -- Composition & Arrangement * Level 3 -- Composition & Arrangement * Level 3 Clear -- Arrangement [[Gomoku Narabe Renju|Gomoku Narabe Renju]] * Title Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Game Start -- Composition & Arrangement * Win -- Composition & Arrangement * Lose -- Composition & Arrangement * Result Screen -- Composition & Arrangement * Draw -- Composition & Arrangement * Perfect Game -- Composition & Arrangement [[Mahjong|Mahjong]] * Title Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Game Start -- Composition & Arrangement * Lost Point -- Composition & Arrangement * Turn End -- Composition & Arrangement * Match Set -- Composition & Arrangement * Mahjong -- Composition & Arrangement [[Mario Bros.|Mario Bros.]]' (NES Version)' * Title Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Game Start A -- Arrangement * Miss -- Composition & Arrangement * Clear -- Composition & Arrangement * Game Start B -- Composition & Arrangement * Restart -- Composition & Arrangement * Extend -- Composition & Arrangement * Bonus Stage -- Composition & Arrangement * Perfect -- Composition & Arrangement * Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement [[Popeye no Eigo Asobi|Popeye no Eigo Asobi]]' / Donkey Kong Jr. Math' * Title Theme -- Composition & Arrangement [[Baseball|Baseball]]' (NES Version)' * Sports Theme (Title Theme) -- Composition & Arrangement * Change Theme A -- Composition & Arrangement * Change Theme B -- Composition & Arrangement * Home Run! -- Composition & Arrangement * Game Set -- Composition & Arrangement 'Tennis (NES Version)' * Sports Theme (Title Theme) -- Composition & Arrangement * Win -- Composition & Arrangement * Lose -- Composition & Arrangement * Next Team -- Composition & Arrangement * Championship Cup Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Game Set -- Composition & Arrangement [[Pinball (NES)|Pinball]]' (NES Version)''' * Title Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Bonus -- Composition & Arrangement Interviews * 1985 BEEP! Magazine Interview (translated by Shmuplations) Category:Nintendo people Category:Composers Category:Real people